the_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers, and the God of Thunder. A Journey of a Lifetime When all his irresponsible behaviour restarted a conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim which had threatened his homeland, Thor was then denied the right to become king and was then stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to the Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love with Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sentntil Loki was eventually defeated by the Avengers, captured and returned onto Asgard to await justice for his crimes against the Earth. The Dark World Thor returned to Asgard having defeated his brother's schemes, as he then helped the Asgardian Armies restore peace across all of the Nine Realms during the Marauders' War. However the secretly by his own jealous adoptive brother Loki, sacrificing his own life to save all the innocents in the process. Due to his selfless act of sacrifice, Thor redeemed himself in his father's eyes and was granted his power once more which he then used to defeat Enchantress then her lover and Thors adopted brother Loki! return to the Earth in order to retrieve Loki (who escaped during the invasion) who had begun his attempt at world domination, having taken possessioDuring these events, Thor was reunited with Jane Foster who had become host to the Aetherand a target Kursed After his return to Asgard, he came to find Loki had made some arrangements with some enemies of Asgard for it's destruction, so his relaxation does not last as long as he hoped as a large Serpent and Kurse arrived alongside an army.n of the Tesseract. Thor joined the Avengers under the guidance of S.H.I.E.L.D. and stood with them to stop the schemes of his own adopted brother, eventually following the newly formed team as they battled against Loki's army of the Chitauri during the Battle of New York u peace proved to be short lived as Thor then fought the Malekith and the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict as they had attempted to transform the Nine Realms into eternal darkness. Their invasion didn't last long only barely enterring Asgard's kingdom, Thor easily sent them back to the hell they came from. Loki's Invasion A Week After this, Thor was forced toof the Dark Elves, with Thor being forced to free Loki from imprisonment for his aid. Eventually, the Aether was removed from Foster's body and Loki seemingly sacrificed his life saving Thor from Kurse, leading to the Dark Elves and Malekith were all defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Foster back on Earth. Age of Ultron During his stay on Earth, Thor helped the Avengers once again, this time in their attempts to locate Loki's Scepter, leading to him joining the fight against HYDRA. Following HYDRA's defeat and the capture of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the team had to stop the newly created Ultron, a rogue invention inadvertently created by Tony Stark which had threatened to wipe out all of humanity and replace it with its own Ultron Sentries. Once Ultron had been defeated, Thor promised his allies that he would return and went back to Asgard to investigate the visions he saw when being manipulated by Scarlet Witch, which showed him the Infinity Stones. In his investigations, Thor realised that Loki still lived and had usurped Odin's royal throne during Thor's absence. Thor had soon broken up with Jane Foster. Ragnarok To aid in both pursuing his brother and finding his father to return peace to Asgard, Thor sought help from Doctor Strange. However Thor was just too late to save his own father from death and, after witnessing Odin's death, Thor met the Goddess of Death (his sister). In the wake of his first encounter with Hela, Thor's hammer Mjølnir was destroyed and he was banished to Sakaar, where he was forced to compete in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. After several fights involving crazy characters (Beta Ray Bill being one of them) he had reunion and subsequent fight with Hulk, the pair allied with the rogue Valkyrie in order to save Asgard. After battling with Hela and losing an eye to her, Thor then had Loki unleash Surtur, causing Ragnarök and destroying Asgard, killing Hela in the process, although he escaped with the remaining Asgardians. Declaring that Asgard was all its people and not a place, Thor accepts his newfound position as king and decides to relocate the Asgardians on Earth. Brother o' Brother To Be Written Infinity Wars To Be Written God of Earth Thor relaxes on Earth trying out his new weapon (Odinsblade and Stormbreaker) while the only living Asgardians get used to their new home at the Facility (where they are being housed until a permanent residence is found). After some time he finds an opponent where he can test his new weapons. Baron Zemo, the battle would be an easy win for Thor until Zemo mentioned his ex Jane, Thor got distracted then Melter arrives burning Thor allowing Zemo to escape. But NOT Melter, Category:Heroes